Trapped!
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: “Get off me! Not again. You won’t rape me again!” Ziva cried. “Ziva, no one’s going to hurt you. Look at me.” Gibbs demanded. “No!”Ziva shouted just as a shot rang out. ***Giva / Zibbs***
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This is a new story that has taken shape in my mind....**_

_**Summary : Ziva attacks her NCIS Team Mates. Why? **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own them but I do love them...**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony stepped into the bullpen smiling as he replied to someone on his phone.

"I don't know Lindsey. What are your thoughts about a little candlelight, a touch of bubbly, soft music and you and me, naked in my Jacuzzi." He said as he nodded his head at Ziva. She didn't greet back and he frowned but turned away to continue his conversation.

He laughed at something Lindsey said.

"Mm, I'm sure I could throw that in. I'll pick you up around 8pm." Tony smirked before hanging up.

"Hey there, Probie," he greeted. When McGee didn't return the greeting he looked at him. McGee was standing stock still staring at a point behind Tony.

"What you staring it, McGeek?" Tony asked spinning around.

Ziva stood in the middle of the bullpen, her arms outstretched and her Sig aimed at his heart.

"Ziva?" Tony hesitated.

"Shut up, Kalid!" She shouted, the gun rising to aim at his forehead.

Tony raised his arms and took a step back. So did McGee.

"Don't move! " Ziva shouted swinging the gun from Tony's head to McGee's. "Don't think I'll let you touch me again, use me the way you did before."

Tony and McGee remained still and waited to see what Ziva did next. She turned back to Tony and ordered, "Get on your knees."

Tony did, slowly.

Ziva turned to McGee, "Bind his hands behind his back. Those bonds better be tight."

"I don't have..."

"Shut up. Just do as I say." Ziva shouted as she turned the safety off on her weapon.

"Use your tie." Tony murmured.

"Listen to him. Do it now, Fariq." Ziva said.

McGee did as instructed and stood up.

"Good. Get on your knees." She ordered McGee. McGee got to his knees facing Tony. He placed his hands behind his back and waited as Ziva moved to stand behind him.

Without warning, she slammed the butt of her weapon hard against the side of his skull.

"No!" Tony swore as McGee hit the ground, unconscious.

"Ziva!" Tony growled.

"What's wrong, Kalid? You don't like to watch one of your men brought down. He should be thankful I didn't shoot him, especially after the way he touched me... violated me." Ziva's voice hitched, the gun waivered.

Tony closed his eyes, anger at the situation bubbling up within him. But worse he wished, that he could go back to Somalia and find that Fariq and kill him again!

"Get to your feet. You will take me to Saleem." Ziva growled.

"Okay." Tony said getting to his feet, just as Gibbs arrived in the bullpen. Tony made eye contact and directed him to look at the ground, where McGee lay bleeding.

"Follow me." Tony said to Ziva. "I'll take you to Saleem."

Tony moved in an opposite direction from where Gibbs stood. Gibbs moved in, behind Ziva, his stealth training making him movements soundless.

"Don't try to mislead me, Kalid. I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your brain." Ziva said.

A nanosecond later, Gibbs shouted, "Down."

Tony hit the ground and Ziva spun around. Gibbs was on top of her in a flash. They struggled, falling to the ground.

"Saleem, today you die!" Ziva growled.

"Ziva, look at me!" Gibbs ordered.

She growled, as they rolled again. Building security and other agents moved in, waiting for an opening to assist Gibbs. But no one wanted to hurt Ziva in the process.

"Get off me! Not again. You won't rape me again!" Ziva shoved and pushed and cried.

"Ziva, no one's going to hurt you. Look at me." Gibbs demanded.

"No!"Ziva shouted just as a shot rang out.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Let me know your thoughts... Should I continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this story...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy and Review soon.... Thanks **_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs cursed, rolling so that Ziva was completely shielded by his body.

He heard Tony shout, "Hold your fire! Damn it Roberts, hold your fire!"

"Sorry Tony. I had a clear shot... I thought... I'm sorry." Roberts said.

"Boss?" Tony shouted ignoring Roberts.

"Fine." Gibbs replied. Then he heard Ziva gasp.

"Ziva," he pulled away from her. She gasped again, her eyebrows were drawn, her face pale.

"Where are you hit?" Gibbs demanded.

"_Gibbs..."_ That was all she could say as blood bubbled up and out of her mouth.

"Damn it!" Gibbs shouted getting off her. "Get Ducky and call the EMT's."

"Someone untie me." Tony shouted.

People talked and moved at the same time all around them but Gibbs and Tony's focus was completely held by Ziva. Gibbs looked across her torso, as he ran his hands over her body. Tony rushed to his side and waited.

"_Gibbs..."_ Ziva coughed, more blood splashing out of her mouth and across the front of Gibbs shirt.

"I have to turn you over." Gibbs apologised keeping his fury at the shooter at bay.

"Easy does it Ziva." Tony said.

Ziva moaned as Gibbs and Tony gently rolled her onto her stomach. A bright red patch of blood stained the area just below her right shoulder blade.

"Shit." Tony swore as Gibbs applied pressure to wound causing Ziva to cry out in pain.

"DiNozzo, check on McGee." Gibbs ordered. "Where the hell is Ducky?"

"Jethro," Ducky materialised throw the throng of agents. "Oh dear. What happened?"

Ducky sat down next to Ziva accepting that Jethro would not move out of his way. He lifted Gibbs hand and examined the wound quickly.

"There's no exit wound." Ducky said as Ziva coughed again. "Help me get her onto her right side."

"Punctured lung." Gibbs stated his face a mask of fury.

"I'm afraid so. Ziva dear, try to stay calm. By keeping you on your right side, we will prevent blood from filling your lung." Ducky said as he quickly took her vital signs.

"Someone get me a blanket." Ducky ordered. He didn't have to say it. Gibbs knew Ziva was going into shock.

"Ziva, listen to me." Gibbs bent down to the ground and waited for her eyes to focus on him.

"_It hurts."_ Ziva gasped between painful breathes.

"I know. You need to listen to Ducky and stay calm. I'm right here. I'll take care of you." Gibbs said.

"_Who... who shot... me?"_ Ziva asked. _"Why?"_

Gibbs was taken aback but didn't let it show.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked running a hand across her cheek.

"_Mmmm... I ... McGee at his desk.... Tony arriving... I don't know... Argh...."_ she coughed and gasped at the pain.

"Shh.... it's okay." Gibbs looked up and met Tony's gaze. He looked at McGee, noting that the young man was still unconscious. Ducky moved between McGee and Ziva. He didn't hide his concern at the fact that McGee was still unconscious.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"His vitals are stable. But I would be happier if he were awake by now." Ducky said.

Gibbs stayed next to Ziva, his eyes moving between her and McGee.

_What the hell happened?_

_Why did you attack us, Ziva?_

_And the why the hell don't you remember it?_

Gibbs felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to give the EMT's room to work Jethro." Ducky said.

"_Gibbs.... don't.... ahhhh...."_ Ziva's voice rose.

"I'm right here, Ziva." Gibbs said his hand still in her hair.

"_Don't leave me...."_ Ziva whispered.

"I won't." Gibbs replied.

His hand remained on her head as the EMT's got an IV line going and dressed her wound. He helped them move her from the ground to the gurney. When she gasped in pain, he leaned forward and told her that she was doing great.

As Ziva was wheeled to the elevator, he heard Tony say, "That's it McGee. Open your eyes buddy."

"Tony, go with him to the hospital. Ducky meet us there." Gibbs ordered. "Roberts, don't go anywhere."

"Yes, Sir. I mean agent Gibbs. I'm sorry... I..." The elevator door closed before Roberts could say anymore.

Nobody saw the sharp glint in Roberts' partner's eye or the fleeting smirk on his face as he patted Roberts on his shoulder and told him not to worry.

"Easy for you to say, Jackson. Gibbs wasn't giving you a death glare." Roberts replied.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Moments later the elevator at the other end of the bullpen opened.

"McGee!" Abby shouted as she ran forward and practically fell across McGee on the EMT's gurney.

"_Argh!"_ McGee groaned.

"Abby!" Tony pulled her off McGee.

"Sorry... Who did this? Where's Gibbs and Ziva? Oh ..." She gasped looking at the ground. "Whose blood is that?"

"Gibbs and Ziva are on their way to Bethesda. Ziva was shot." Tony said.

"What?" Abby and McGee said as one. A moment later McGee moaned.

"We'll discuss the details later. Right now it's time to get you to the hospital." Tony said to Mcgee before nodding to the EMT's.

"I'm coming with." Abby said following them.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

In the ambulance, Gibbs held onto Ziva's hand. The EMT's had placed an oxygen mask over her face but she still seemed to be struggling to breath.

Gibbs replayed what happened in him mind.

"_Get off me! Not again. You won't rape me again!"_

Ziva had not shared any of the gory details of her capture and imprisonment. But Gibbs wasn't that naive to think that she could have pulled through three months of torture and that is would not include rape. But he had refused to think about that. He didn't want to face that and if she was ready to forget it then so was he.

Only now he realised or rather he admitted to himself that she was still dealing with it, silently, internally and it was manifesting into something dangerous within her.

Now he wanted to know everything. He needed to know everything.

He needed to know so that he could help her.

He needed to know because ... _he loved her_!

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**The next sees Ziva and McGee treated in hospital...**_

_**Gibbs gets all the details of what happened in the bullpen from Tony and tries to make sense of it...**_

_**And Roberts' partner Jackson arrives at the hospital...**_

_**So stay tuned and please review soon.... Thank you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I loved them!**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy and review soon... thanks.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva gasped, pain slicing through her body in agonizing waves as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

_I wonder who shot me... And how did they manage to inside the NCIS Building? _

She couldn't make sense of it as she struggled to breathe and her eyes searched frantically for Gibbs.

She found him, siding at her side, his lips moving. But the roar in her ears was too loud to make out what he was says.

_Is that your hand on my head?_

It felt nice, different from the pain, the fear, the confusion she felt.

_So tired. _

_I shouldn't sleep.... but I'm so tired. _

Gibbs' hand on her forehead was the only warmth she felt.

"Ziva, stay with me!" Gibbs' shout broke through to her.

People... EMT's poke and prodded her and she heard monitors beeping around her head.

_Tired..._

"Come on Ziva." Gibbs taped her cheek. "Open your eyes... Look at me!"

_Sorry Gibbs... too tired..._

"She's crashing!" the EMT shouted. "Charging to 200."

"Damnit!" Gibbs swore as the EMT pushed him aside and placed the pedals of the defibrillator against her chest.

"Clear!" he shouted as he sent the charge racing through her body.

"Come on Ziva." Gibbs whispered.

The EMT charged up twice more before Ziva gasped awake, coughing blood, eyes wild.

"_No!"_ She cried out trying to pull away from Gibbs. _"Saleem ...No..."_

"Shh. Ziva, its Gibbs." He tried to calm her down. "Look at me."

Instead she looked at the EMT and begged, _"Help me. Please...."_

"Sir, please sit back." The EMT said. "Ziva I need you to calm down. You are safe now."

Gibbs moved back and Ziva quieted down as they pulled into Bethesda's emergency area.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Doctors and Nurses rushed Ziva into the ER. Gibbs followed, but the EMT from the ambulance stopped him.

"It will be better for her and the doctors working on her if you stay out here."

Gibbs just glared but remained outside.

A second ambulance arrived and Gibbs watched as McGee was wheeled into the ER, Tony and Abby racing behind his gurney.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Confused." Tony said.

"Ziva?" Abby asked on the verge of tears.

"She crashed on route."

"What?" Tony's ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"No... No... She's not..." Abby grabbed Gibbs jacket in fear. He wrapped his arms around her.

"They got her back, Abby." He said. "She called me _Saleem_. What the hell happened in the bullpen?"

"I arrived in the bullpen, greeted her and turned my back and within seconds she was behind me, pointing her weapon at me. It was as if she was in the Twilight zone, and she thought McGee and I were her captors. She told McGee to tie me up and then decked him just before you arrived." Tony said. "Boss, she spoke about being raped."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked.

"Help her through this Abby." Gibbs said as Ducky arrived.

"How are they?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said in frustration.

"Anthony, Abigail kindly take Jethro to the waiting room I will get an update from the ER and then we can talk." That said he disappeared through the ER doors.

"Boss?" Tony started leading them to the waiting room, but Gibbs didn't budge.

"We'll get coffee and be back in five." Abby said when the silence became overwhelming.

_Ziva, Damnit!_

_I should have known this would get to you._

_Hell I'm the Master of bottling things up..._

_I should have forced to you it, deal with it, overcome it..._

_And I should have told you how I feel._

Thirty long minutes passed before Ducky exited the ER.

"We need to go to the waiting room." He said and didn't wait to see it the rest of the team were following him.

"How bad?" Gibbs demanded.

"McGee is being prepped for a CT scan and will likely be admitted owing the length of time he was unconscious. He is awake, confused and in pain right now." Ducky said.

"And Ziva?" Tony asked.

"We, actually you Jethro, have to give the doctors consent..." Ducky said.

"They have my consent Ducky."

"Let me finish Jethro." Ducky raised his voice in a very unlike Ducky manner.

"It's bad, isn't it, Ducky?" Abby was crying openly now.

"Just tell me what's wrong. What do they need consent for?" Gibbs shouted in frustration.

"They need consent to do a hysterectomy on Ziva should it become necessary."

"A hysterectomy?" Tony sat down heavily; Abby wrapped her arms around him and cried louder.

"A hysterectomy..." Gibbs turned away from Ducky, Tony and Abby. The room spun violently before righting itself.

_How could be give consent for this?_

_She had never been pregnant, never had a child._

_Hell, he didn't even know if she wanted children._

"Jethro, they need the decision now. The bullet pierced her lower lung, hit a rib in her back and ricochet down into her pelvis slicing through her right fallopian tube. That was bad enough, but the bullet continued downwards and dissected a section of her uterus. It's now lodged in her pelvic bone."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Abby gasped as Tony held her.

Ducky continued, "There are major blood vessels supplying this area of the body especially the uterus for obvious reasons. Ziva is bleeding out, internally, Jethro. The doctors will do all that they can to save her uterus, but if comes to a decision of whether to save her or her uterus, they need your consent of what to do."

"Save Ziva at all costs. I'll sign the forms." Gibbs said and headed out of the waiting room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next sees the surgery...**_

_**McGee is awake and speaks to the team...**_

_**Jackson arrives at the Hospital...**_

_**So stay tuned and remember to review.... please! Thanks....**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**A hundred apologises for such a long delay in updating... Life keeps getting in the way of my writing... But tonight I managed to get the kids to bed early and the hubby's out of down and the work cell phone is off... so here you go...**_

_**BTW ... thank you so much for still reading and reviewing... **_

_**Enjoy this one....**_

_**Warning: Adult themes / descriptions...**_

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

Gibbs' hand was steady as he signed the forms the nurse handed him.

"I want to watch the surgery." He said.

"That's not allowed I'm afraid." The nurse smiled sympathetically.

"I said," Gibbs glared, stepping into her personal space. "I want to watch the surgery."

"Jethro," Ducky placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he nodded to the nurse to leave.

Gibbs shook Ducky's hand away. "Take me to the viewing room."

"Jethro..."

"Ducky!"

"Alright," Ducky sighed. "Let me speak to her doctor to clear it first." Ducky said as he walked away.

It was then that Gibbs started shaking, shaking with rage, with disbelief, with terror.

_She will never have children and she will blame me..._

_I told the doctors to save her... _

_I killed her hopes of ever being a mother..._

"Boss?" Tony's voice reached his ears. It took him a minute to realise that the younger agent was standing right next to him.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs just glared.

"Okay, you're not okay," Tony said. "None of us are."

Gibbs took a breath and willed himself to calm down.

"How's McGee?" he asked.

"He came to a few minutes ago." Tony said. "The Doc's with him now. They need to run a few tests to see if everything's okay."

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"He doesn't remember what happened."

"He has amnesia?"

"I don't know, Boss." Tony replied, frustration radiating off him. "That's what the Doc's trying to figure out."

Just then, Ziva was wheeled out of the ER.

"Go back and stay with him. Don't leave his side." Gibbs said as he turned to follow Ziva to the OR.

Tony watched and wondered how things had turned so bad. Ziva never talked about her captivity. In fact, she minimized the whole God Damn experience.

"_I'm a trained agent, Tony. I knew the risks."... "I have been cleared by the psychologist so you have no reason to be concerned."... "I've been through worse."_

She had fooled them. And they had wanted to be fooled. Tony turned and headed back to McGee.

_Tim, you better be okay..._ he prayed.

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

Gibbs stood in the viewing room. He watched the surgeon slice into Ziva's exposed body. He felt bile race up his throat as the sight of her blood staining her skin. The doctors' voices filled his ears via the speakers in the viewing room.

"Jethro, you shouldn't be here."

"I can be nowhere else right now Duck."

He watched and listened. And he prayed.

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ziva felt like she was being held down. All around her, everything was a dull, dusty grey. The sounds reaching her ears were so loud. _

_Shouts. _

_Men shouting. _

_And she was naked... _

_Naked and cold..._

"_No... not again..."_

"_No..." she soundlessly begged._

_But there is was, the ropes binding her wrists to the wall, the rough hands slapping her ass and the loud jeering of the filthy men watching. _

"_She likes that Saleem." _

"_Give it to her again."_

"_Make her scream."_

"_Make her cry."_

_His hands were on her back, sending shivers of disgust and dread through her body._

"_Bend forward, Ziva." He ordered, pushing down on her back. When she resisted, he wrapped his fist in her hair and tugged roughly. _

"_Obey now and I will be quick. Anger me and you will pay the price."_

"_Go to hell, Saleem." She spat._

"_That was the wrong thing to do." He tugged harder still on her hair and slammed her head into the wall. The pain ripping through her skull gave him the advantage. He had her bend forward, his fingers shoved hard and rough into her dry, bruised body. _

"_Her body weeps for me already..." He laughed, thrusting those filthy fingers in and out of her._

"_Take her now."_

"_Yes Saleem, make her scream."_

_The men shouted louder. The heat and stale smell of lust choked off her breath. She knew he was adjusting his clothes. She knew he was about to force himself on her. She held back her cry as he penetrated her in a vicious, tearing thrust._

"_Oh Ziva," he growled. "You are so tight. Just the way I like my women."_

"_Saleem, when do we get a chance?" His men salivated as he raped her, his hands slapping, squeezing and pitching her naked body._

"_Soon, Kalid." He panted his sweating dripping onto her back. "Maybe I will let you join me in a threesome later today. Now let me enjoy this..." Saleem growled turning back to her. "Are you ready, my slut? I am going to make you scream now..."_

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

Chaos broke out in the OR. The doctors and nurses all spoke at once.

"What's happening?" Gibbs demanded from Ducky.

"Her blood pressure is dangerously low. If they don't elevate it, she will not pull through the surgery."

"Damn it." Gibbs swore as he leaned against the glass and watched her face.

_Don't slip away.... _

_Don't do this Ziva..._

_I need you..._

"Oh dear..."Ducky sighed.

"What?"Gibbs demanded.

"Ziva was ..." Ducky swallowed.

"Was?"

"Ziva was pregnant. The doctors have just removed her dead foetus." Ducky said his voice heavy with shock.

Gibbs' head swung back to the viewing window. He saw the tiny, bloody mess, the nurse placed on a steel tray.

"It was a girl." Ducky said sorrow and dismay undeniable.

"_A baby girl?" _Gibbs whispered. _You were four months pregnant with your captor's baby and you never told me!_

_Shit!!!_

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this one....**_

_**Let me know your thoughts....**_

_**I promise to update as soon as possible... and I will really appreciate your reviews....**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews and PM's. You all make me feel very special..._**

**_Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and review soon... Thanks._**

**_xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_**

In another ward, on another floor of the hospital, Tony tried to calm McGee down.

"I don't understand, Tony. I don't remember what happened. You said Ziva was shot. Did I shoot her?" McGee demanded.

"You didn't shoot Ziva. Now you have to calm down." Tony said, placing his hands firmly on McGee's shoulders when McGee looked like he was going to try to sit up.

"Listen to Tony, McGee." Abby said, putting on a brave face when all she wanted to do was cry.

"Abby I need to know...." McGee jerked and moved his head shapely.

"McGee don't move ..." Abby warned.

"Argh, my head's bursting!" McGee cried out as he slumped back to the bed.

"Take it easy, buddy," Tony said, patting McGee's shoulder. "The nurse will be back in a minute with something for the pain."

Breathing heavily, McGee squinted at Abby. "Is Ziva okay? Tell me... Please Abby."

Abby looked at Tony. McGee's eyes moved to Tony too.

"Ziva is in surgery right now." Tony said.

"It's bad... Did I shoot her? Did she attack me first? Why would she attack me. I don't understand Tony. Please help me understand." McGee moaned.

"Shh, McGee." Abby's voice cracked.

"McGee, I'm going to tell you again," Tony said. "You were attacked and knocked unconscious. You have a bad concussion and are currently in a ward at Bethesda. You will be disorientated for the next few hours and you may or may not remember the exact details of what happened."

"But I keep hearing Ziva's voice. I did something to her.... or she did something to me. I can't make sense of it... but...." McGee swallowed as he squeezed his eyes.

"But, McGee?" Abby pushed.

"Her voice..." He swallowed again.

"Her voice," Tony said. "Scared you. It's okay to say it."

"Yes. Her voice scared me. Why would it scare me?" McGee asked confusion, frustration and pain flirting across his face. Just then the nurse returned with two syringes filled with meds.

"Agent DiNozzo, Miss Scuito, could you kindly step outside, while I administer Agent McGee's medication. In fact, he should really be resting right now," the nurse said.

"You heard the nurse. You need to rest and by getting all worked up you won't remember anything." Tony warned.

"McGee, rest now. Things will come into perspective when you wake up. We'll be in the waiting room down the hall if you need us." Abby said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Once they were outside, Abby hugged Tony.

"It's going to be okay Abby." Tony said hugging her back.

"It's not. Ziva's still in the OR fighting for her life. McGee knows something bad happened but he can't remember. Gibbs is so upset he can't see straight and you are having to be the strong one for all of us, when you're just as scare as us. Oh Tony, Saleem hurt Ziva so bad."

"Yeah." He couldn't say anything else with the anger pulsing thorugh his veins.

"But it wasn't only him. He let him men... _Oh Tony_," Abby cried now.

"Come on Abby." Tony said leading her to the waiting room.

"Why didn't she tell one of us?" Abby whispered. "She didn't have to deal with this alone. We could have helped her through this."

"You know Ziva. She always keeps things to herself and believes she's strong enough to face anything."

"But this was too much even for her. We have to find a way to help her, Tony. When she wakes up and gets out of the hospital, and she will. I refuse to believe otherwise," Abby cried. "I can't lose another friend."

Tony held her and let her talk as she cried. He knew she needed to express herself this way. He would let her. He just hoped that he would be able to find a way to help the rest of his team through this.

As he closed the waiting room door, Tony's eyes landed on Jackson.

_What is he doing here?_ Tony wondered.

**_xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_**

Outside the ICU ward, Gibbs paced like a caged lion. He had walked out of the viewing room after seeing Ziva's dead daughter. It had been too much to see that.

Now he desperately needed to know if she was going to pull through. But the doctors and nurse insisted that he let them do their jobs. Ziva was their priority and needed to get her settled.

Almost 30 minutes later, an ICU nurse allowed him to enter Ziva's room.

"How is she?"

"She'd critical but stable for the time being." The nurse replied.

"I need to speak to her Doctor."

"He is in the OR dealing with another emergency case right now. He will be by to speak to you as soon as he can." The nurse said before moving away to look at the various monitors surrounding Ziva's bed.

They had her on a ventilator. They had drainage tubes hanging on the ground and they had various IV lines attached to a point in her neck.

She was so pale, almost transparent. Her hair was dull and flat. When he reached out to touch her hand, he shuddered to find it ice cold.

"Ziva," Gibbs whispered leaning close to her face. "I know you can hear me, so listen up. I want you to pull through this. That's an order."

He swallowed when his voice threatened to crack.

"You are one of mine and I'm not ready to let you move on. You forced me to leave you once and ... _look ... at ... what ... happened_. I won't let you do it again."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered even softer, "You will pull through this and we will deal with what happened together. I will always be here for you. Now take all the time you need but make damn sure you come back to me. You owe me and I want you to pay up..."

Gibbs straightened and took her hand more firmly into his. He squeezed it gently and will her to feel what he felt for her.

_I love you... _

Just then, the door to the room opened, and Ducky stepped in.

"Did you speak to her Surgeon?" Gibbs asked stepping away from the bed.

"I did." Ducky replied, his face inscrutable.

"Did they have to do it... _the hysterectomy_?" Gibbs demanded.

**_xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter...._**

**_Let me know your thoughts please... thanks._**

**_BTW, should I change the rating to M... there will definitely be adult content in this story in the coming chapters...._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the PM's and reviews despite the fact that I have not been able to update this story in such a long, long time. Life is busier than ever and as much as I miss writing... I just can't seem to find the time nor sometimes, the energy to write...**_

_**I can't promise that the updates will be more regular but here is the next chapter...**_

_**Enjoy and if you can forgive the long delay... please review too ... thanks.**_

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

Jackson approached the nurse's station and looked around.

_Is she dead? I hope not... that would bring the game to an end too soon._

"Can I help you, Sir?" A matronly nurse named Alice asked as she approached the station.

"Yes." Jackson frowned hoping that he looked concerned and upset. "Agent Ziva David was brought in with a serious gunshot wound. I just want to know if she is okay."

"Are you related to her?" the nurse asked.

"No, but we work together."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot share any details about her condition with you. Your other colleagues are gathered in the waiting room on the 3rd floor. I'm sure they will welcome your company as they wait for news about your colleague."

"Please, she," Jackson choked on his own spit. "She's my... my lover. No one at work knows." He finished squeezing his eyes. He knew he looked totally distraught.

"I can't, Sir. It's against the rules." Alice's voiced softened as she stood up and patted his arm. Just than a young nurse stepped up behind the counter and whispered, "It's so sad."

Alice turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I mean to lose your unborn child to a bullet. And poor Agent David may never be able for conceive a child. It's just so..."

"Sasha!" Alice snapped, as Jackson gagged and coughed.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Sasha said stepping away.

"Interns!" Alice complained as she turned back to Jackson.

Jackson stared at her in shock. He felt nauseous and light headed. _How can this be? She gave no outward sign that she was pregnant. Shit! _

Alice's voice broke through his haze, "Take deep breaths, Sir. I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

Jackson backed away from the desk and mumbled, "I'm fine..." _This changes everything!_

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

Back in Ziva's room, Gibbs waited for Ducky's response.

"Duck?" he demanded his voice raising.

"Jethro," Ducky started only to stop again as the door to the room swung open.

"Ziva..." Abby sobbed and ran into Gibbs' open arms. Tony followed her, his eyes glued to Ziva's pale face.

"Shh, Abby." Gibbs said hugging Abby tightly before pushing her away. Abby moved around Gibbs and pulled Tony with her towards the bed. "She's so pale... so still."

"Ah Abigail. Ziva is alive and stable." Ducky said. "And she is getting the best care possible."

"I know." Abby hiccupped and turned to look at Gibbs. "But... I heard ..."

"Abby." Tony warned.

"The nurse said ..." Abby started again.

"Not now. Abs." Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the door.

"Oh Gibbs. they said she was ... she lost ...?"

"DiNozzo, take Abby home." Gibbs whispered. He stepped forward, kissed Abby's forehead and stepped out of the room. Ducky rushed out after him.

"Oh God." Abby cried now. "She was pregnant and she lost her baby."

"Abby." Tony shook Abby roughly. "She would not have wanted **_that baby_**." He growled.

"How do you know that?" Abby whispered starring at Ziva. "She was four months pregnant and she didn't tell us... And..."

"Don't say it." Tony growled.

"If she didn't want that baby, why didn't she abort it?" Abby slapped his chest. "_Why_?" She demanded, slapping him and sobbing.

"I don't know. Damnit! I don't know." Tony hugged Abby tightly and walked her out of Ziva's room.

_Why Ziva? Why didn't you get rid of it_, he wondered. His blood felt hot and rushed through his body in pulsing rage.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Ducky followed Gibbs to the rooftop and stood behind him, giving him a moment to pull his emotions under control.

"Did they remove her uterus, Duck? Did I kill her chances of conceiving a child?" Gibbs turned to face him and Ducky was shocked at the raw, ragged emotion he saw in Gibbs' eyes.

"No, Jethro."

"No?"

"They did not do the hysterectomy." Ducky saw a flicker of relief on Gibbs' face, and continued, regret and sorrow in his voice. "But it is unlikely that Ziva will ever conceive a child or carry a pregnancy successfully to full term."

Ducky could see the confusion, dread and anger wash across Gibbs' body in three rapid waves.

"Too much damage." Gibbs said and Ducky nodded.

"There will be too much scar tissue and she could have many complications in the future. And if she starts bleeding again, they may still have to do the hysterectomy. I'm so sorry Jethro. She is so young and so strong. She does not deserve this. No one does."

Gibbs nodded, turned away and headed for the stairway.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Ducky shouted at his back.

"There was." Gibbs whispered. "I should never have left her in Israel. I should have brought her back with me. I should have kept her safe. She is one of mine. I abandoned her. I left her to be captured, tortured, raped... I left her!"

Gibbs grieved for his lose, her lose, the past and the present. And then, he straightened his shoulders and made his way to the parking lot.

"_Why did Roberts shoot her_?" Gibbs growled once behind the wheel of his car. "_Why did she lose touch with reality today_?" His training took over. "_How did the shrink clear her for duty, if she was unstable_?" His gut screamed that there was a lot more this then met the eye. "_What the hell triggered this mess_?"

He needed answers and so help him God, he was bloody well going to get them.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Jackson said in his car and waited, phone in hand. When it vibrated, he jumped, sweat trickling down his back.

"Hello."

"Salaam, Javed."

"Salaam, Baba." Jackson replied.

"She was shot, yes?"

"_Ji ha_, Baba. The bullet did more damage than expected."

"_Kiya_? What do you mean, Javed? Is she dead?"

"No Baba. She is in the ICU, listed as critical. Baba, she was apparently... _pregnant_?"

"_Kiya_!" Jackson had to move the handset away from his ear.

"Saleem's baby! Is the baby alright?"

"Baba, no. She lost the child! I'm so sorry Baba. No one knew. Other wise I would have taken her and brought her to you. You could have held her captive until she birthed your grandchild. But, Baba, no one knew and I did not think the bullet would cause this much damage." Jackson shook with fear.

"First that Israeli whore bewitched my son, spreading her legs and taking his seed. Then she got him killed and ran back to her American Boss, that bastard Jethro Gibbs. All I asked you was to teach her a lesson. Give her pain. Make her suffer. Make that bastard Gibbs suffer!"

"Yes, Baba." Jackson whispered.

"But you! You took my future heir!"

"No Baba. I didn't know." Jackson said in remorse, regret.

"You will pay for this, Javed."

"Please Baba. I did what you asked. You wanted her to suffer. How was I to know that she was pregnant? And how can we be sure it was Saleem's child" Jackson thought quickly. "_It could be Gibbs'_." Jackson prayed Baba would listen.

There was a pause on the line. "How can we be sure?"

Jackson gulped a breathe of air, feeling like a man who'd just been pulled from the jaws of a dragon. "I'll find a way. I promise Baba."

"If it was Saleem's child, you will die. If not, the game will continue. And I will know the truth Javed. Do not dare to deceive me." That said the call was cut.

"If it is Saleem's bastard, you will never find out Baba." Jackson smirked. _No, you will never find out. And no one will stop me from taking my place as your heir apparent._

Jackson laughed relief and excitement bubbling through his veins. He headed back into the hospital. He knew exactly how he was going to get the information he and Baba required.

_**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**What will Jackson do?**_

_**What will Gibbs find out?**_

_**Will Ziva awake in the next chapter?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out... and please let me know your thoughts... and thank you for reading...**_

_**I really appreciate it.**_


End file.
